Pongamos que hablan de amor
by jupter
Summary: Latin Hetalia! Recopilación de pequeñas notas románticas, micro-textos azarosos y un poco de amor (Y erotismo, porqué no). ArgPe, osea Argentina y Perú.


Pongamos que hablan de amor.

_Recopilación de pequeñas notas románticas, micro-textos azarosos y un poco de amor (Y erotismo, porqué no)._

Bailar pegados es bailar.

La música suena bastante suave, lo suficiente como para que Martín pueda sentir los latidos de su corazón, o la forma en la que su respiración es cada vez mas rápida.

-Que gracia tiene esto?- Pregunta Miguel con algo de incomodidad.

-Shhh…- Martín lo calla, porque, según a veces dice, calladito se ve mas bonito (Obviamente lo dice en joda. Ama escucharlo parlotear).

Es que en momentos como ese, solo quería disfrutar de la leve música, la respiración del menor, el latido de su corazón y la forma en la que sus cuerpos se pegaban de esa forma tan… perfecta.

Todo parece lento.

-No me gusta esta música…-

Y Martín frunce el ceño, porque… Es Sergio Dalma, loco… tiene que gustarle.

Y un poquito mas de cercanía, y Martín se empeña en mirarlo, en hacerlo poner mas nervioso.

Miguel, pobresito, pegado, aprisionado por el otro que lo sujeta de la cintura, viéndose obligado a pasar su brazos sobre los hombros del rubio, sin saber como ocultar aquel sonrojo.

"Y es que _bailar pegados el bailar." _Le decía Martín, le decía la canción.

Y no.

Miguel no entiende el por qué de ir una vez a la semana a la casa de Martín solo para hablar un rato y después bailar así.

-Es que vos te ponés nervioso cuando bailas… te ponés todo rojo…- Le dice riendo.

-Pero… No quiero bailar esa mierda, no me gusta.- Desvía la mirada avergonzado.

-Es que, Migue…Volvieron los lentos!- Le dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Miguel odia los lentos. Lo hacen poner nervioso, se siente hasta intimidado. Pero le gusta ver la sonrisa del otro al bailar con el.

Martín odia los lentos. Son aburridos, pero necesita alguna excusa para tenerlo así de cerca al otro.

* * *

Entre amigos

Se miran un segundo al separarse de aquel beso que no había gustado del todo.

Les dejaba mal sabor de boca…

Unos días antes ese beso resultaba emocionante, tenía pasión. Pero ahora… ni mal se sentía, solo era igual a nada…

-Che…- Y los dos sabían que pasaba.

-Si…- Responde Miguel y se aleja un poco más.

Martín asiente también, con la cabeza y se aleja un poco.

Todo era mejor cuando eran solo amigos. Cuando podían besarse, amarse y desearse a morir sin ataduras, donde era a escondiditas, como un juego de nenes. Pero no, un día se dijeron que se amaban de forma apresurada y al otro día estaban saliendo.

La cagaron.

-Entonces… volvemos a ser solo amigos?- Le pregunta Martín con una media sonrisa.

Miguel asiente y le pide un ultimo abrazo.

Ambos están de acuerdo, es mejor así.

El abrazo es largo, tierno. Se quieren demasiado.

Las respiraciones son lentas y tranquilas. Saben que están mejor así.

-De amigos todo funciona mejor…- Dice Miguel sonriendo, está casi por romper aquel contacto.

-Si… Pero todavía no me sueltes.-

* * *

Cosas que odiar de Martín

Miguel odia muchas cosas de Martín, entre ellas, la forma en la que Martín mira su comida con casi asco alegando por ejemplo que,"Ese bicho no puede comerse".

Se mata cocinándole y el hijo de puta le rechaza la comida.

Miguel adora el olor de Martín, porque el casi siempre está bien arreglado y eso, pero cuando no….

Martín transpira mucho. Miguel odia eso.

Detesta muchas cosas de Martín, pero lo que mas odia es que sea tan alto. Y no, no es problema suyo por ser bajito.

Martín no tiene derecho a ser casi diez centímetros mas alto. No tiene derecho a poder apoyar su mentón sobre su cabeza.

Miguel odia que las camperas de Martín le queden como vestidos.

* * *

Dejarse llevar

-Te das cuenta, no?- Le pregunta Sebastián mirándolo feo. Realmente lo odia.

Miguel se encoje de hombros. Siempre era lo mismo cuando iba a recoger a su novio al colegio. Estaba su primo, que salía antes, en la puerta mirándolo con cara de orto.

-¿De qué?- Ese pendejo lo hace sentirse intimidado, encima, se atreve a ser mas alto que él.

-Es un pendejo… -Le dice como si fuera lo mas obvio. -Si quisiera podría decirle a su vieja..-

-¿Por qué no lo haces entonces?-

-Porque Martín me odiaría.- Dice seco.

Cuando el uruguayo se va, Miguel arruga la nariz y se apoya contra la pared demasiado molesto.

Llevan saliendo casi un mes y todavía le parece raro. Es curioso lo enamorado que se puede llegar a estar, como para salir con un chico de dieciséis años siendo que sus padres no aprueban la relación y teniendo casi diez años mas.

Se conocieron en un boliche, Martín tuvo la mala idea de mentirle sobre su edad.

De verdad venía pensándolo bastante y tal vez no funcionaría mucho mas, tal vez deberían ver personas de sus edades.

Iba a decirle todas sus preocupaciones a Martín.

El timbre toca y los pendejos comienzan a huir despavoridos del edificio escolar. Martín siempre salía bastante tranquilo, hablando con sus amigos (o amigas, cosa que enfermaba a Miguel).

Cuando lo vio sonrió y se despidió de sus amigos acercándosele feliz.

-Amor!- Le dice sonriendo y le planta un beso tierno, a lo que el mayor automáticamente lleva sus manos a su cintura pegándolo un poquito a el de forma inconsciente, ignorando a la gente que circulaba.

-Martín…- Lo llama bajito separándose un poco dispuesto a hablar.

El rubio sonríe pícaro y lo calla con un piquito.

-Migue… hoy mis viejos no están en casa…- Le dice contra sus labios, paseando sus dedos por su pelo.

La mente de Miguel se funde por completo solo imaginándose todo lo que podrían hacer entonces, sintiéndose un verdadero pervertido; y recordando también el por qué de no poder decirle a Martín nunca todo lo que le preocupa.

Con Martín no necesita pensar tanto.

Es mejor dejarse llevar.


End file.
